Disconnect the Dots
by Artec
Summary: Driven insane by Noitora's advances, Orihime runs away, hoping to escape from everything. Unfortunately [or not?] for her she runs into a man that won't let her go. [manga spoilers]UlquiorraOrihime, and slight NoitoraOrihime
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

WARNING! This thing has got to have a TON of typos and errors. I didn't re-read it all. XD and I don't plan to (I'm too hopelessly lazy) So bare with me on the typos.

-Artec

Corridor by corridor, hall by hall, she flew by running with all her might. Her feet were slapping against the hard stone floor, making her harsh steps echo off the lifeless walls. Her breath hitched as she gasped for air. Her body was screaming for her to stop, but it didn't matter, she had to get away. She had to get away from this place.

She had to get away from him.

Her stomach lurched, and twisted at the thought of him. His twisted grin… those cold— disgusting eyes. They bore into her soul, and always crawled up her body. He would just have to look at her, and she would feel completely violated, regardless of what she was wearing.

Orihime wanted to scream, but swallowed the urge for fear of being discovered. Tears soaked her pale cheeks, as she bit her chapped lips and pushed herself to run faster.

She remembered his visit last night; she woke up to him leaning on wall across the room. His long figure drenched in moonlight— insane mirth dancing in his hollow eyes.

"Little pet…" He would purr, grin widening. She had screamed then, or at least she had tried to. Before she could blink, he was across the room with his large, cold hand clapped over her mouth. He would advance on top of her, his weight crushing her into the stiff mattress.

Orihime felt bile creeping up her throat, but she repressed it down as she grit her teeth.

He proceeded to run his hands along the curves of her body, looking sickeningly pleased with himself. She would struggle violently, thrashing under him, screaming to leave her alone. He wouldn't.

Not even in her dreams, he took over those too.

She knew she must have been going insane. She could swear his eyes were on her— she could swear she heard his laugh when he wasn't there. She could still feel his skeleton like hands running over her, and his amused whispers in her ear.

Maybe she just needed to see the sun again.

She missed it. The cold moon always starred back at her through her barred window, never moving— like a still painting. She missed the warm yellow light that cradled her in an embrace; she missed the sun-kissed grass and the fresh breeze.

She closed her tired eyes as the last of the tears fell.

Orihime could just picture it; her hands spread out wide… the soft chirps of birds and crickets surrounding her as the sun delicately kissed her cheeks. Gods, she could feel the feather-like tickles of the grass against her bare feet.

Tatsuki-chan would laugh and take her by the hand. She would lead her to the park and they would play baseball and soccer until the sun went down.

Orihime sighed, blissfully content in her memories. Her paranoia completely forgotten. She didn't seem to notice that her once harsh pace was now reduced to a slow walk. She walked like a person under a trance as she was consumed by her sweet past.

Her lips raised to a soft smile at the memory of Kurosaki-kun. The thought of his pouting lips and furrowed brow made her giggle. She briefly pondered if his hair was as soft as it looked.

Another soft sigh left her lips.

"What are you doing?"

She screamed and stumbled back— as she lost her balance in her own surprise. Her eyes flew open in an instant.

She looked up from her place on the cold ground, the painful aching on her rear temporarily forgotten. She was met with the sight of two sad aquamarine eyes staring back at her. His expression reminded her of that moon always that gleamed though her barred window, never changing or moving—with complete lack of warmth.

"I… I—" She sucked in air…what the hell was she supposed to say? 'I just escaped from my cell and I'm semi-delirious… so how was your day?' Her jaw opened in shut like a fish, as she tried to grasp the right words to say.

Apparently, she was thinking it over too long because Ulquiorra's large eyes narrowed slightly.

"You'll regret lying to me, Woman."

Orihime twitched at the name. Every living thing in this damn citadel called her 'Woman'. She had a goddamn name, and it wasn't 'Human' or 'Pet-sama' either.

"Orihime." She sneered.

"Excuse me?" Ulquiorra said slowly, without tone.

"Orihime!" She barked, angrily standing up, "My name is Inoue Orihime." Her voice was at a dangerous tone as her forefinger jabbed at his chest, as she tried to look imitating.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, then slowly removed her accusing finger from his chest.

"Miss. Inoue then," His eyes opened and he raised an eyebrow, "Will you please explain to me why you're out of your room, skipping about the halls like a deranged school girl?"

Orihime bit her lip and looked away. She wasn't planning on giving an answer. To this Ulquiorra sighed, and grabbed her wrist. "I'll be taking you back to your room then, Miss Inoue."

Suddenly dozens of memories of his hollow stare and cruel grin flooded her mind. She could feel his cold hands running across her back and over her bare chest— and she could already hear his disgusting laugh echoing in her head. Her throat constricted, and a cold feeling spread throughout her body like a plaque.

"No!" She screamed, tears falling again as she violently tore her wrist away from Ulquiorra's delicate grip.

Orihime took off down the hall way once again, as a weird sense of Déjà vu came over her. Ulquiorra's eyes followed her retreating form.

The aquamarine eyed Espada sighed once more. Why must humans be so confusing? With that thought he effortlessly took off after her.

It didn't take long for Ulquiorra to catch up to her. She was only human after all and she didn't even seem to notice him come up behind her. It would seem as if she was too consumed in her determination, thoughts, and tears.

Ulquiorra's arms locked around her waist, ultimately snatching her from the ground and throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed then. Loud, long, and piercing as she beat her small fists on his back and wildly kicked her feet.

It was quite obvious to Ulquiorra that she was absolutely done cooperating— to his dismay. Random arrancar peered out from their rooms to see what the hell was going on, as Orihime's screams bounced and echoed off the countless corridors and halls.

They were met with an unexpected site— One of their highly respected Espada walking down the hall with a thrashing woman over his shoulder, with his face bored as if he were just on a stroll.

Some arrancar even had the mind to snicker at the sight, but when Ulquiorra looked their way, they would shrink down, shut up, and slam their door shut.

As they got closer and closer to her cell Orihime's struggles were reduced to nothing. Her vision blurred and was becoming constantly darker. For some reason and it felt like she was a thousand times lighter, but her head felt a thousand times heavier. She didn't want to give into the darkness— she didn't want to give into anything.

Slowly, The world seemed to rocking back and forth, like she was floating.

Orihime's eyes closed weakly. She could feel a veil come over her mind, and the dizziness consumed her like a cradle. Her body went lax, and her head rested against Ulquiorra's shoulder. Her tears stained her pale cheeks.

"Please— please just put me down…" Her voice was weak and barely audible to the Espada. "You don't understand anything…" She murmured, half gone.

Ulquiorra blinked slowly, "That doesn't mean you can't explain it to me."

His soft voice seemed so far away.

A sigh left her lips before the inviting darkness claimed her.

Ulquiorra felt her body go limp, but he wasn't surprised. She looked as if she was running for hours, she looked ghostly pale from lack of nutrition and sleep, and there were dark circles around her once lively eyes. But it's not like he's the one to talk about complexions.

Although Ulquiorra was thankful for the silence— his ears were still ringing from the abuse she subjected to them.

When he reached her room, he swung open the door and gently put her down on her bed. The old mattress's springs protested under her weight. He covered with her small figure with the blanket that was bunched up at the foot of the bed.

Ulquiorra stepped back, while his large beautiful eyes traced her features. From her small nose, to her thin orange eyebrows, to finally rest on her bruised lips.

She must have been biting them… or was she?

His brow furrowed. No, she didn't bite her lips; she was screaming and struggling the whole time. He looked closer and discovered discolored patches of skin along her neck. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed, and he unzipped her shirt to expose more skin.

She sighed contently, lost in the depths of her consciousness when he finished unzipping the shirt.

Perhaps the shirt was uncomfortable, or, for lack of better words— restraining her.

She wore a simple white bra underneath, but he didn't pay it any mind. As he expected, her chest was covered in dark bruises, nail marks, and other apparent marks of abuse. Some areas were covered in dry blood.

Suddenly, a familiar presence filled the room— Ulquiorra didn't turn around, because he already knew who it was.

"I didn't know you were that type of man, Ulquiorra." His amused voice filled the room. "Ulquiorra, the closet pervert, imagine that!"

Ulquiorra could practically hear his lips raising into a sickening grin.

"Tell me— " He started, his voice dripping with amusement, "Do you always stare at Pet-sama's chest when she's unconscious, or is that just today?"

Faster than the eye could possibly hope to follow, Ulquiorra grabbed his thin neck, and slammed his bony back against the stone wall— cracking the stone behind him.

"Noitora," Ulquiorra's voice was deadly low, and his eyes seemed to glow dangerously under the moonlight. "If you ever touch her again, I will be forced to kill you, and I will not hesitate."

"How mean. I guess I should watch my back, ne?" He raised an eyebrow, his grin widening.

Ulquiorra continued, "I've been given strict orders by Aizen-sama to protect, care for, and have her completely unharmed until he calls for her—"

"—And I am to destroy all threats to her safety."

For once Noitora's expression wavered, but he put his amused mask back on.

"I wouldn't want to upset Aizen-sama, and I certainly don't want to be destroyed." Noitora shrugged, releasing himself from Ulquiorra's grip on his neck.

Ulquiorra just starred at him, expression blank, but his eyes were a few shades darker— challenging him to say something that opposes him.

Noitora stalked over to the door, lazily placing his skeleton like hand on the doorknob. "But I can't help but notice—" He quirked his head to the side, smile widening. "Is that jealousy I see in your eyes?" He said, pointing a long, thin finger at him.

"Disgusting." Ulquiorra spat.

Noitora's eyes left Ulquiorra and briefly trailed over Orihime's unconscious figure, from her exposed chest to her slim legs.

"Well, I'll take my leave, Ulquiorra-san." He gave a mocking bow, and disappeared out the door, slamming it behind him.

Ulquiorra's eyes were trained on the door Noitora just exited. 'Disgusting.' Ulquiorra pondered over that word that had left his mouth just moments before.

A small sigh came from behind him, and he turned his head to look at the still form of the orange haired woman. She was still completely unconscious, vulnerable to the world around her.

He padded to her bedside, and lightly placed his hand on her forehead. It was warm— really warm. Was that a bad or good sign for humans? He wondered to himself.

Ulquiorra zipped up her shirt, not wanting her to wake up thinking she was taken advantage of. He then pulled up a chair beside her bedside, and noted how thin and pale she was. If she didn't eat when she woke up, he would have to force feed her again.

He sighed at thought. It was not fun. She would end up biting him several times and he would have food stains all over his arrancar uniform from where she would spit up all over him.

She shifted slightly in her sleep as Ulquiorra's mind wandered back to what Noitora said earlier.

"But I can't help but notice—"

"Is that jealousy I see in your eyes?"

How absurd, he was following orders— Nothing more, nothing less.

Ulquiorra's hand strayed to brush a piece of hair from her closed eyes. What a fitting color for her hair, he mused. She possessed the same fiery spirit as her hair suggested.

And it was that moment her unconsciousness melted away, and she awoke to the world. Her eyes widened when she realized a hand was genuinely resting on her forehead. Beautiful aquamarine eyes that reflected the light from the moon stared back at her. Never once blinking.

She couldn't react, she couldn't move— she was held in a trance by those large, sad eyes and she couldn't look away even if she wanted to.

A strange warmth emitted from his hand, it was a warmth that she longed for— It was a warmth that she wanted to be captured in and never let go.

"You need to eat, Miss. Inoue." His soft voice broke through her trance like a knife, and she had to blink several times before she could fully awake herself. "You look sick."

Orihime was about to say something but her stomach, as if on cue, growled loudly— completely shattering the peaceful atmosphere.

Ulquiorra gave her a look, and she laughed nervously and her cheeks grew hot. How embarrassing.

His eyes were still trained on her, expectantly. What was it? Orihime wondered. She noticed the question in his eyes. Oh…

"That was my stomach." She laughed, cheeks still hot with embarrassment.

Ulquiorra's eyebrows raised. "Your— stomach?"

"It does that when I'm hungry." Her hand scratched the back of her head.

"Do all human's stomachs do that… when they're hungry?" He asked wearily.

"Well of coarse!" She said a matter-of-factly.

Ulquiorra held his gaze on her for only a moment more, before he turned around and started towards the door. "In any case, Miss. Inoue, please accompany me to the kitchen."

For the first time since entering this citadel, not once had she felt comfortable— not once. Until now. She didn't know why she suddenly felt at ease, but it felt good.

"Alright." She smiled, leaving her bed and following the pale espada. They left the room, and proceeded down the lifeless halls.

A lone eye filled with dark amusement followed the pair as they made their way towards the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ulquiorra stopped suddenly, causing Orihime to bump lightly into his back.

She made a small noise, and looked up to peer over his shoulder. "What– what is it?" She whispered, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful silence of the halls. He remained like that a moment longer until he shook his horned head, and continued on.

"It's nothing," was his quiet reply.

Ulquiorra swung the door open leading to the large dining room. His eyes surveyed the area and he found it to be completely empty. Good. He looked over at Orihime curious as to why she was so silent all of a sudden. It was unlike her. On the way here she had been compelled to tell him all the things she ate back in the human world, he didn't mind of coarse; he was willing to listen to anything that had to do with the human world.

It fascinated him.

Ulquiorra studied Orihime's expression of wonder. She looked amazed, as her eyes drank in the environment. "What a beautiful room." She murmured to herself, eyes studying the glowing chandelier hanging above them.

What was so beautiful about the room? Ulquiorra couldn't figure it out for the life of him. Ulquiorra shook the question from his mind and cleared his throat, causing Orihime to turn his attention to him.

"Please take a seat, Miss. Inoue." He started, indicating the large chairs tucked in beneath the long dining table, "I'll return momentarily with your food."

With that he turned and left the room, hands tucked in his pockets. Orihime watched him go, as uneasiness crept over her like a disease. She didn't want him to leave… She sighed and turned around towards the table. It couldn't be helped…

And that was when she was met with the sight of two bright cerulean eyes staring wildly back at her.

She almost screamed in terror, but caught herself, and just gazed back wide eyed. The look in his eyes held so much emotion… amusement, disgust, impatience, curiosity, anger… fascination. She almost had to look away at the intensity of it all. She couldn't figure out how all the arrancar could manage to surprise her so easily. She couldn't be that clueless, right?

It was that large, sour mouthed man with blue hair and an untamed temper. He was sitting at the table with his elbows resting on the surface of the table and his fingers laced.

"Hello, Woman." He grinned, and leaned back. She wasn't sure if he was sincere, so she just chose to step back, shyly avoiding his gaze. She didn't want to become a victim of his temper like that poor Espada did earlier… and with Ulquiorra gone she felt completely vulnerable.

"What's with this?" He laughed, "Shy, are you?"

When she didn't answer, he continued. "I won't bite." He patted the seat next to him. Orihime looked up again, and searched his brightly hued eyes. They didn't hold any aggression, so she ended up sitting down next to him.

But that didn't mean she was comfortable— no, she was anything but comfortable. When he clapped her shoulder, she jumped.

"—Fucking relax, Woman." He laughed, shaking his head. "Grimmjow," The name rolled off his tongue as he held his powerful hand out to her.

She looked from his hand then back up to eyes a few times before she wearily accepted his hand with her small one. "…Orihime."

His eyes flashed, and his impossibly large grin widened. "Hime…?"

Grimmjow bowed his head, "Well, excuse my rudeness, your highness— I'll try my best not to startle you next time." His tone held a mocking edge. The ends of Orihime's lips twitched, until she finally let herself smile— amused at this man's antics. …An _Espada_ was actually _joking_ with her? She couldn't believe it.

"—Thank you." Grimmjow suddenly mumbled, not looking into her eyes.

Orihime had to double take. …_What?_ She could have sworn she just heard him thank her. Orihime looked at him confused.

"…For fucks' sake!" His voice rose and she couldn't help but get startled by it. When he looked into her eyes again, he almost looked like he was angrily pouting. "Thank you, all right?!"

Orihime's surprise didn't melt away, but she understood what he was talking about now. His arm… he was thanking because she healed his arm. It must be hard for him to thank a human, she mused.

"It's okay, it wasn't a problem." She shrugged, hoping her words would to calm him down somewhat.

And that's when Grimmjow's electric eyes narrowed dangerously, and fear stabbed into her chest. What did she say wrong? His amused grin morphed into a hateful scowl. Orihime couldn't breathe. He looked as if was about to rip out her throat. And that's when Orihime noticed he wasn't staring at her, but a figure behind her. She was afraid to turn around—

Until a warm hand rested on her shoulder. Her shoulders lost their tenseness instantly, and her uneasiness melted away. She sighed, relieved. _Ulquiorra was back._

At the same time Orihime's uneasiness melted away, Grimmjow's flared up, but he successfully covered it up with a snarling mask.

"Was this man bothering you, Miss Inoue?" His voice was like silkcutting though the tense silence.

She turned her head to look into his eyes. They held a deadly calm— like the kind of calm before a storm. His eyes gave her the message that he would lash out on command.

Suddenly she could feel the air become heavy and she could hardly breathe. She struggled to look back at Grimmjow, whose face was still masked with hatred. …_Was this Grimmjow's reiatsu leaking out?_ She grit her teeth, determined not to show how weak she was compared to them.

She felt Ulquiorra's hand tighten on her shoulder— he was impatiently waiting for her answer.

"No… No, Ulquiorra-san." She managed to say. "He wasn't bothering me." She swallowed hard, shaking her head.

"Hm." Ulquiorra made a noise and released her captive shoulder. Orihime felt the frightening spirit force suddenly feather out of the atmosphere. …_Or was that Ulquiorra-san's reiatsu_?

Ulquiorra shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Orihime with a bored expression. "Please follow me, Miss Inoue, the chef needs to ask you a few questions about your diet."

She perked up. "I'd love to talk to him about my diet!" Her eyes were glowing with excitement as she bounced out of her chair. Grimmjow was confused by her sudden change in demeanor and gave her a look between shock and disgust.

The way the woman relaxed in Ulquiorra's presence baffled Grimmjow, anyone with a working brain would be uneasy around him. _Che._ _He would never understand humans._

Ulquiorra left the large room with a beaming Orihime in tow, leaving Grimmjow to his thoughts.

On their way down the hall, Orihime struggled to keep equal footing with Ulquiorra. Orihime pouted, and made a small noise of protest. She briefly wondered why he walked so damn fast. She could never walk side by side with him unless she jogged.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra's tone suggested he knew exactly what she was doing, and he didn't even turn his head look back at her.

"I'm trying to walk next you, but you're walking too fast!" She huffed.

"Why do you want to walk next to me?" His tone was bored.

"Because I want to talk to you." She said slightly frustrated and out of breath.

Ulquiorra rolled his large eyes and slowed down two paces. His eyes remained trained on the hall ahead. Orihime sighed in relief, and walked side by side with him. She started to steal glances at his pale face. In truth she wanted to walk by his side because she was scared— the hall was dark, and the walls had shadows on them that looked particularly like hollow masks.

"I didn't slow down so that you could recklessly stare at me," His eyes moved to look at her. "Didn't you just tell me you had something to say?"

Orihime nodded, "Y- Yeah! I have a question—"

Ulquiorra sighed, but Orihime continued regardless. "—have you ever played the guitar?"

An eyebrow rose, and he looked at her as if she grew a second head. "What in the world is a… guitar?"

"It's a musical instrument that you use to create rock music!" She shouted, startling Ulquiorra. She was suddenly excited as she stopped in her tracks, and she— rather enthusiastically, demonstrated how you played one. She even added in her little own sound affects.

Ulquiorra just openly stared and briefly pondered over her mental health.

"You look like you'd be apart of a rock band, Ulquiorra-san!" Her eyes danced with mirth, as her mind imagined Ulquiorra screaming into a microphone, violently playing the guitar. She started to crack up until Ulquiorra grabbed her wrist and wordlessly started walking down the hall again.

He walked at his normal pace, while Orihime struggled to keep up as he pulled her by her wrist. She almost lost her balance.

"Ulquiorra-san!" She managed to get out. "You're rushing again!"

"And you're being ridiculous." He said flatly. "You're not well, and that's why we're going to get you something to eat— now."

"I'm _fine_!" She insisted.

Ulquiorra only walked faster.

When they reached the kitchen, the chef with a boned mask completely covering his head walked over to greet them.

"Good evening, Ulquiorra-sama, Inoue-san." He bowed. Orihime bowed back, and Ulquiorra just nodded.

"Inoue-san," The chef started, "Would please explain to me you're favorite and least favorite dishes? Also, please include some foods that upset your stomach."

Orihime's eyes lit up. "With pleasure!" She chirped.

Ulquiorra reached up to rub his pounding temples. The tone of her voice told him that it was going to be a long night.

According to Ulquiorra, it was approximately, 2 hours 21 minutes and 55 seconds before Orihime was done. She had explained thoroughly how she put cheese and butter on practically everything, and how she loved to sprinkle onion on strawberry ice cream. She also mentioned something about bean dip and a large loaf of Italian bead.

She and the chef were having quite a time. While the chef had thousands of different dishes to add to his cookbook, Orihime got to test and try out everything the chef prepared. Ulquiorra, after watching Orihime scarf down every plate that was placed in front of her, came to the conclusion that her stomach was bottomless, and that all humans were pigs.

Ulquiorra sighed at the utter nonsense.

Suddenly a spoon full of ridiculousness waved in front of his pale face. "Try this, Ulquiorra-san— it's _so_ good!"

Ulquiorra looked at it restlessly, then looked at her. "You do realize that arrancar can't eat solid food such as that."

"Oh." She quirked her orange head to the side. "Then what _do_ you eat?"

"Arrancar, in this world, can survive by simply breathing because the atmosphere is so heavily infused with spiritual energy… but if I wanted to survive in your world, I would need to— "

Orihime's innocent curiosity made him look away. He didn't want to tell her anymore.

"…to what Ulquiorra-san?" She pried curiously.

"Are we done here, chef?" Ulquiorra abruptly stood up, looking past Orihime and to the chef.

"Yes, Ulquiorra-sama." The chef bent his head in respect.

Ulquiorra grunted in acknowledgement and turned around, "Come, Miss Inoue."

"Y— yes." She scurried after him after waving goodbye to the chef.

Hours later, Orihime found herself lying awake in her bed, staring up at the impossibly tall ceiling. It was so deadly quiet, she could swear that her heartbeat could wake up the entire citadel. There weren't even crickets or night birds to listen to, she sighed and turned over.

Her mind wandered to Kurosaki-kun. Was he okay? Was Sado-kun and Rukia-san okay? What about Ishida-kun… did his Quincy powers return yet? She couldn't help but be overwhelmed by all of this. It was keeping her awake.

She rested her hands behind her head. What was she going to do? She knew that Aizen wouldn't let her go until she completed her task of reviving the strength of his precious stone, and then he would dispose of her, just like he tried to do to Rukia-san. And even if Kurosaki-kun did manage to rescue her from this place—what would happen after she got back to the human world?

She knew exactly what would happen. Aizen would send an Espada after her once again, and recapture her. Either way, the only way to get around this whole ordeal was to destroy Aizen. Kurosaki-kun was strong— but Aizen's strength rivaled the gods. She didn't want Kurosaki-kun to die because of her; she'd kill herself _first_ before that happened.

A shadow played across the wall, and Orihime sat up in an instant— torn from her thoughts. Her mind automatically assumed the worse. _Noitora, oh god no…_

Her body started shaking, as she felt her lungs constrict. She gritted her teeth… Why'd he have to come tonight? She was too weak and too tired to night. He was going to play with her mind first, mentally torturing her until she started crying. Then he would take her. She could already imagine the pain, as she prepared herself for the inevitable.

She squeezed her eyes closed, not wanting to see his sickening grin.

Orihime remained like that waiting with bitter anxiety. It felt like she stayed like that for hours— but nothing happened. Her blood was pounding in her ears, and her breathing sounded like it was under a microphone.

She slowly and wearily peeked open her eyes.

She found two glowing lavender orbs staring back at her. "_Cheep_!" A voice chirped.

Orihime screamed. The small figure jumped on her, hands resting on both sides of her head, and knees resting on each side of her waist—and screamed back, mimicking her. Orihime didn't know what was going on, all she could do was stare.

"_Cheep_!"

The door opened and slammed shut, and both Orihime and the figure above her snapped their attention to the door. Ulquiorra entered the room.

"Wonderwice, get off her."

Wonderwice…? The figure above her blew his tongue at him. That's when Orihime got a good look at him. He was definitely a child— with freckles and light blonde hair. He resembled a young Urahara now that she looked at him. 

"Now, Wonderwice." Ulquiorra commanded.

He obeyed with a pout, and hopped off the bed. Orihime noticed the hollow hole at the base of his rib cage— she couldn't believe an innocent child like him was an arrancar. She frowned; he should be at peace in soul society… not here. She became even more disgusted with Aizen than she was before.

"Miss Inoue, my apologies for waking you up," Orihime shook the thoughts from her head and looked at Ulquiorra. "—But I need you to watch Wonderwice."

Orihime eyes widened. "…you mean baby-sit him?" She turned to look at the child sitting on the floor. It looked like he was eating something he found on the floor.

"Yes." Ulquiorra said plainly, as he tore the object out of Wonderwice's mouth. To this Wonderwice started crying.

Orihime cringed, "And what if I say no?"

Ulquiorra blinked and put his hand on the doorknob. "This isn't a matter of negotiation." And with that Ulquiorra opened the door and shut it behind him.

Wonderwice looked up to smile at Orihime, and she fell back into the matteress


	3. Chapter 3

Orihime looked down at the boy who was curled up against her, with his thumb in his mouth. She didn't know why he was so comfortable around her, but she wasn't complaining. Children, regardless if they were arrancar, were always her weak spot. She let her hands run through his soft blonde hair. It was weird… she thought hollows and arrancar couldn't sleep.

…Maybe it's just they don't _need_ to sleep, but they can.

Wonderwice sighed in his sleep, pulling himself closer to Orihime's chest. It didn't matter, as long as she knew there were _some_ sane arrancar. But she had to admit… she really liked Wonderwice better when he was asleep. At least then he wasn't pulling her hair and chewing on it.

Orihime closed her eyes and let her mind wander to the past, letting sleep take her away.

Ulquiorra walked casually though the halls, hands resting in his pockets. His footsteps bounced off the walls. Earlier he had been called up to speak with Aizen-sama. Aizen-sama had asked him about Orihime's progress… Such as if she giving him any problems eating, if she was sleeping, or if she displayed any signs of sickness.

Ulquiorra replied that he had solved her eating problem, and that she slept enough. On the other hand, Ulquiorra reported that she had dark circles around her eyes and that she was pale— a lot paler than she was when he had first brought her here. He also reported signs of depression and paranoia.

And that's when Aizen ordered him to being Orihime to him.

That's why he was making his way to her room now. Ulquiorra wondered if she was asleep now—probably not. With Wonderwice in the room, such attempts at sleep would be futile. But if she was awake would she be staring at the moon… and jump when he entered the room? He found her reactions interesting— even if they were annoying.

When her cell door was in view, Ulquiorra noticed Noitora outside her door; he looked like he was waiting for something. His eyes narrowed— and that's when Noitora turned to look at him, grinning.

"Oi, Ulquiorra-san." Noitora's lone eye flickered with something Ulquiorra couldn't identify. "What are you doing walking about so early?"

Ulquiorra kept walking past him and put his hand on the doorknob. "I could ask you the same thing, Noitora." Ulquiorra said the name as if it tasted disgusting.

Noitora put one of his skeleton-like hands on his hip. "I heard a scream coming from Hime's room, I was worried." Noitora's mocking tone suggested that he anything but worried.

Ulquiorra didn't react, and looked at Noitora blankly. "Wonderwice is in there with her, she's fine."

"Oh… Why is he in there, then?" Noitora's lips pressed into a thin line and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Since Tousen was assigned a short mission to the human world," Ulquiorra started, "There was no one to watch Wonderwice."

Noitora raised an eyebrow sceptically, "That's all?"

"No." Ulquiorra looked at him as his calm aquamarine eyes glowed with menace.

"I felt as if she needed someone else in there with her while I was away."

Noitora narrowed his lone eye. "Wh—."

Suddenly a scream erupted from behind the door, causing both Noitora and Ulquiorra to break eye contact. Swiftly, Ulquiorra swung open the door, entered, and closed it behind him— completely shutting Noitora out.

Ulquiorra resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the scene before him.

Orihime's hair was completely a mess and her Espada uniform was horribly crumpled. She gripped a pillow in one hand, and she was in the defensive stance— ready to attack again. Her face was contorted with delight and amusement, as she laughed.

Wonderwice was also gripping a pillow, innocent smile lighting up his childish face. To say the least, he didn't look quite as beat up as Orihime.

"Oh! Ulquiorra-san!" Orihime finally noticed him, and rubbed the back of her head with embarrassment. "When did y—"

Orihime was thrown back as Wonderwice whacked her with his pillow. Laughter erupted from his throat.

"That's not fair, Wonderwice!" She got up and took a swing at him, but he dodged easily— and whacked her again. A pout formed on Orihime's lips.

"Enough, Wonderwice." Ulquiorra's voice was grave.

Wonderwice looked hesitant for a few moments before he grudgingly dropped the pillow.

"Tousen has returned," Ulquiorra said, and Wonderwice perked up. "Please go find him." Ulquiorra held the door open for him.

Wonderwice wordlessly took off out the door, grinning ear to ear, looking like child on Christmas morning. Ulquiorra shut the door behind him and looked at Orihime.

"Aizen-sama needs to speak to you." Ulquiorra said plainly.

Orihime searched Ulquiorra's green eyes. "What for?"

Ulquiorra shrugged, "Just follow me, Miss Inoue."

As they walked though the empty halls, Orihime had her hands behind her back and her eyes were studying the remains of Ulquiorra's hollow mask. Ulquiorra had his hands tucked in his pockets, as he looked straight ahead, eyes not wavering.

They were both quiet for some time, until Orihime decided to speak up. "Hey… Ulquiorra?"

"…What is it?" Ulquiorra said, turning to look at her.

"Do you remember being human?" She asked curiously.

"No." Ulquiorra said simply.

Orihime's shoulders fell with disappointment. "Well— what about a hollow? Do you remember being one of those?"

"No."

"Well that's stupid." She huffed.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "And what makes it so 'stupid'?"

Orihime just shook her head. "Don't you want to remember being a human? Aren't you curious about your past friends, family, and… lovers?"

Ulquiorra looked at her a long moment before looking away. "Such things are nonsense."

Orihime sighed and looked down at the floor below her feet, tucking her arms across her chest. It wasn't nonsense to her.

Only a few minutes later they found themselves standing outside the large door to Aizen's room. Ulquiorra knocked with the back of his hand and waited for a response.

"You can come in, ya know." The voice didn't belong to Aizen, but it sounded familiar to Orihime. She followed Ulquiorra inside the room, curiosity getting the better of her. The whiteness of the room made her blink several times before her eyes were comfortable. She swore she'd never get used to the whiteness of this citadel.

Orihime's eyes widened when she saw the figure sitting on the couch across the room.

_Ichimaru… Ichimaru Gin. _

She gulped, and her throat constricted— causing her to gag and cough. Both Ulquiorra and Gin turned to look at her.

Orihime remembered that time Gin simply released his reiatsu in front of her and the others… and she remembered collapsing. She felt like doing that now.

"Is somethin' wrong there missy?" His fox-like smiling face made her cringe. He only smiled wider.

Ulquiorra must have sensed her discomfort because he moved to stand in front of her. Gin's attention left Orihime and rested on Ulquiorra. Orihime stifled a sigh of relief.

"Ichimaru, where is Aizen-sama at this time?" Ulquiorra's tone was strictly business like.

"My, my" Gin started, as he leaned back into the cushioning of the couch. "It seems like our dear Aizen is in a meetin' right now."

"—But Aizen tol' me to inform ya that after you dropped off the girl… you'd hav'ta do _'that'_ duty you were assigned earlier."

Ulquiorra seemed to be thinking something over. Then he looked towards Orihime. "You'll have to wait here until Aizen is done with his meeting," Orihime looked up at him, feeling her stomach coal into knots.

"Are you all right with that?" Ulquiorra asked quietly.

Suddenly Gin was behind Orihime. "A'coarse she is." The color drained from Orihime's face when she felt his arm rest on her shoulders. "I'll keep 'er company."

Ulquiorra looked like he was going to say something, but then he simply turned around and loudly slammed the door shut. Orihime wanted to follow him so bad that— …that she felt like she was going to cry.

"Whew." Gin's voice startled her. "He's a scary one, ain't he?"

Orihime was getting increasingly uncomfortable, and she was afraid that if she answered him her voice would start trembling. Gin let his arm slip off her shoulder, and walked around her so that he could look at her face.

"You don' like talkin' much, huh missy?" He grabbed her chin so that she had to look up at him, and Orihime flinched. Her eyes were avoiding his.

"You know, you remind me of someone." His chilling smile widened, making her shudder. It didn't go unnoticed by Gin.

"Ya wanna know who?"

Orihime just stared back up at him with her eyes like saucers, she didn't think she could answer him even if she wanted to.

Gin quirked his head to the side, amusement never wavering. "Do ya know a woman named Matsumoto Rangiku?"

_How could she forget?_ Orihime nodded slowly. "You look a lot like Rangiku… 'cept you're a lot shorter." His disturbing laugh filled the air. Orihime tried to pull her chin out of his hold, but he only held on tighter. For some reason she knew she was going have trouble sleeping tonight.

"So how's things goin' wit' Ulquiorra-san, hmm?" His voice was mocking.

"E-excuse me?" Orihime didn't know where that question came from.

He pulled her closer, "You know what I mean, I saw the way you were looking at 'im." His fox-grin widened.

"I-I— I don't know wha—"

"I think you do." Gin's voice indicated he was enjoying her distress, as he raised an eyebrow. Sweat started to bed her forehead. She tried to step back, but he pushed her against the wall behind them.

"What's wrong?" Gin started pulling himself closer to her. He was so close that her breasts were flattened up against his chest. Her breathing started to hitch. "You look a little frightened." He whispered.

Orihime felt like she was going to faint and she watched in horror as he lightly brushed his lips to hers. He murmured something against her lips, and Orihime felt like her legs were going to give out. She could feel his breath tickle her skin.

And that's when he pulled back, laughing. "Jus' like Rangiku!"

Orihime's knees gave out under her when he released her. She crumpled to the ground.

"—I jus' wanted to see if you'd react the same as 'er." He smiled, putting his hands on his hips and bent over. "No hard feelings, right Missy?"

Orihime rolled herself into a ball and she couldn't stop her tears from leaking out. Everything was just too overwhelming— too confusing.

"Still up to your games, Gin?" Orihime didn't hear the voice, or notice anyone enter the room.

"Naw, I was just talkin' wit 'er. " Gin replied innocently. "She's just very emotional 'in all."

"So it seems." The voice answered calmly.

A hand shook Orihime's shoulder gently. "Inoue Orihime?" Orihime blinked several times, trying to bring herself back to reality. Her cheeks were wet with tears, and her eyes were red. When she looked up she found Aizen's brown eyes staring back at her. His face held a kind and warming expression, but Orihime knew better.

He fooled Soul Society for countless years with that fake face. Orihime wanted to spit at him, but only an idiot would do that. When he offered a hand to her, Orihime chose to get up herself.

"My, my… what a spirit you have there, Orihime."

Orihime just looked at him, she knew everything that came out of that mouth were just sugar-coated lies.

Aizen held his gaze on her for only a moment more before he turned his head to look back at Gin. "Gin. Leave us."

Gin gave him a sideways glance, then bowed. "As you wish, Aizen-sama."

When the door slammed shut, Aizen walked over to his throne-like chair and sat down. "Now then, Orihime." He indicated the couch. "Please take a seat."

Orihime wiped the wetness from her cheeks as she padded wearily over to the white couch and sat down. She looked up at Aizen, her gray eyes clouded with uneasiness.

"I've called you here today because Ulquiorra reported some signs of… depression and paranoia?"

Orihime's eyes slightly narrowed, but she didn't say anything.

Aizen looked at her expectantly, but she chose to just give him a defiant glare. Aizen rose an eyebrow.

"Orihime… silence isn't helpful." His voice was quiet but held a hint of menace.

"No. I'm not depressed or paranoid." She lied through her teeth, but kept her outward appearance strong. "I have no idea why Ulquiorra would say such a thing." She shook her head.

Aizen closed his eyes and rested his cheek in his hand. "Why are you lying, Inoue Orihime?"

Orihime's eyes widened with confusion. "I'm— I'm not…" She stuttered half-heartily.

"Why do you protect someone who burdens you, Inoue Orihime?"

Alarm spread throughout her body and she started to squirm under Aizen's knowing gaze. _How could he possibly know? No one knew what Noitora did to her._

"H— How…" She looked down, biting her lip. For some reason she felt guilty.

"How could I possibly know?" Aizen sounded amused. "It's really not all that hard to figure out, don't think I'm completely clueless about what goes on in my citadel, Orihime."

"—I'll put it simply for you…" Orihime looked up at him. "…The walls— have eyes."

Orihime face contorted to horror.

"But don't worry, Noitora won't be burdening you anymore— I can assure you." Aizen said it simply, but Orihime didn't want to imagine what he did to Noitora. She couldn't will herself to look at Aizen anymore. She felt as if it was her fault— she felt responsible for whatever Noitora endured.

"Well, now that that's out of the way… Lolly and Monoly, enter." Not even a moment after the words left Aizen's mouth. The door clicked open to reveal two small female arrancar, both of which looked around Orihime's age. They looked really happy to see Aizen— maybe a little too happy, but when they caught sight of Orihime their faces automatically fell.

"Please take Orihime to her room."

"Yes Aizen-sama." They said in unison.

Later, Orihime found herself lying on her bed daydreaming of home. But she couldn't help but remember Gin's words. How did she look at Ulquiorra differently than anyone else in this castle? Sure— she's more comfortable with him around. But it's hard not to be.

He never lies, and when he doesn't like something, he'll let you know. In addition to that, it's quite obvious that he won't try to do anything to her, like some arrancar… and he doesn't look at her like she's a tool or a piece of trash. Orihime smiled, and he wasn't that hard on the eyes either.

Orihime let her mind wander to certain pale Espada, as she rested her hands behind her head. Soon enough she found herself looking forward to dinnertime.

When she heard a familiar voice say, "I'm coming in."

Orihime shot up to the sitting position. Leave it to Ulquiorra to tell her he's going to come in, instead of knocking like a normal person— but then again Ulquiorra doesn't exactly qualify for the title of 'normal.' She mused.

A/N:

Haha Gin was fun to write! Yays. If you're reading, and if you're enjoying the fanfic let me know if you want another chapter! It makes it easier to write if I know people are enjoying the story


	4. Chapter 4

Orihime hummed to herself as she munched on a loaf of bread. It was surprisingly sweet, which was a surprise for a change. She turned her head to look over at Ulquiorra who was resting his back up against the door with his arms crossed across his chest. His large eyes were closed, and he seemed to be lost in thought; she grinned, feeling sneaky. Now she could look at him all she wanted as she ate, and he would never know. It was nice to look at something besides white walls, and barred window.

She crossed her legs in her seat, as she finished the last bite of bread and she reached for the glass of water. The cooling sensation of the water ran down her throat, and she sighed in contentment— not taking her eyes off the quiet arrancar against the door.

"Hey, Ulquiorra?" She started, her voice suggesting that she was going to ask something.

Ulquiorra opened one gloomy viridian eye and stared at her questionably.

Her eyes closed with a silly smile and she pointed to his hollow helmet. "Can you take that off, or is it stuck?"

Ulquiorra sighed; he should have been expecting one of her ridiculous questions. "I can't take it off," He opened both eyes and pushed himself off the door. "It's connected to my skull." He emphasized the point by testing its hold, but it remained intact.

Orihime looked a little skeptical, so she walked up to get a closer look at the mask. She waited for him to object before she tried to touch it, but he just regarded her with his cool impassive gaze. "I bet it's unconformable too." She mumbled sounding concerned, as she ran her hand over the smooth surface of the hollow mask.

"It's not." Ulquiorra said evenly, not caring about the hand that ran over his hollow mask. "I forget it's even there most of the time."

"It's too bad it won't come off, though." She half pouted, crossing her arms.

"Why is that?" He asked indifferently.

"Because I wanted to wear it." She frowned.

He raised an eyebrow. "It's not like I'd let you wear it." He dismissed offhandedly.

Orihime put her hands on her hips. "And why not?" She breathed, sounding offended.

"Because you'd look ridiculous." He said simply, putting his hands in his pockets. "More so than you already act."

"You know what?" She poked a finger at his chest. "I think _you're_ ridiculous."

Ulquiorra looked down at her finger poking his chest then back up to her eyes. "What makes you think I care?" He questioned flatly.

She smiled and looked at him knowingly, "I know you do."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes dismissively, and Orihime secretly rejoiced inside. Orihime: 1 Tear-faced arrancar: 0.

"Well if we're done bickering over complete nonsense, I'll take my leave." He turned around and put his hand on the doorknob, then swung open the door in one quick motion. He got as far as one step out the doorframe before Orihime's voice called out.

"Wait!"

Ulquiorra turned his head to look at her.

"Will you take me outside?" Her eyes were desperate and pleading. "Please? I've been stuck in this room or hours... and quite frankly it's eating away at my sanity."

Ulquiorra searched her eyes for something, perhaps looking to see if she was truthful— Orihime guessed. And she really was, she couldn't stand the white anymore, she wanted to see some different colors. She _needed_ to breathe fresh air.

Finally, Ulquiorra tore his intense teal eyes away from her pleading gray ones. He blinked slowly, then let out a sigh before turning around and continuing out the door. Orihime's heart fell, and she felt all her hope crash down on her like a ton of bricks.

"Just make sure you close the door on the way out, Miss Inoue."

Orihime's heart leapt. "Y-you're bringing me?!"

Ulquiorra turned his head to give her a view of his profile, "Please don't ask obvious questions." He regarded coolly. "It's annoying."

Orihime just ignored his insult, too overwhelmed with happiness to even slightly feel offended.

As they walked down halls, Orihime, to say the least, was not taking her time. Orihime usually walked down the halls carelessly and slowly; observing every little thing— but today she was briskly walking and sometimes even jogging, much to Ulquiorra's annoyance.

It was getting to the point when Orihime was walking faster than Ulquiorra.

"Orihime, stop rushing." Ulquiorra's voice bounced off the walls and echoed, making his voice sound louder it actually was.

Orihime looked back at him. "But I want to go outside."

Ulquiorra grabbed her wrist and pulled her back so that she was behind him. "Don't get ahead of me."

Orihime looked over his shoulder curiously. "Why?"

"Because there are hollows down these halls. " He said tonelessly.

Orihime's eyes widened as uneasiness crept over her. She suddenly didn't feel so safe.

"They'll surely attack a human that's _carelessly_ running down the halls. But they will not attack me." He said simply. "That's why I should be leading."

"Why won't they attack you?" Orihime piped up. "It's because you're an arrancar, right?"

"No," He turned his head to look at her. "They sense my level of reiatsu." He regarded slowly.

Orihime rose her eyebrows and walked up so she was side by side with him. She turned her head to the side. "What kind of hollow were you before you became an arrancar?"

Ulquiorra closed his large eyes. "Aizen-sama said I was a Vasto lorde." He sighed, clearly bored. Questions, questions, questions… does one— does _she_ ever run out?

Orihime smiled, "So you're as powerful as a Soul Society Captain." But Orihime knew he was stronger, she could feel it.

Ulquiorra just looked at her blankly, and then shrugged apathetically. "You could put it that way."

When Orihime felt a comforting feeling spread throughout her body, she felt disgusted with herself. It was _not_ a good thing that Ulquiorra was stronger than a captain was. That would mean that he could kill Ichigo, her friends, and he could kill her without an effort.

She saw him deflect Urahara's cero blast with his bare hand like it was nothing but air. Urahara was one of the greatest captains to strive in Soul Society… so what level does that make Ulquiorra at? No… what level does that make Aizen at? Dread gripped at her heart, making it race.

It wasn't any good distressing herself like this, but she couldn't help it, it was a reality she had to face.

"Don't look so alarmed, Miss Inoue, Aizen doesn't want you dead— you're vital to his plans." He said slowly, as if reading her thoughts.

Orihime looked at him with looming dismay raging in her stormy eyes. "And of my friends?"

Ulquiorra broke eye contact with her, "I believe we already had this conversation." He said coldly.

And that's when Orihime suddenly screamed and ran ahead. Ulquiorra just followed her with his eyes as she ran past him. She kneeled in front of a figure in a bloody heap on the floor; her face was contorted in hysteric distress. It was an automatic response with her— if a person was injured, she had to do everything possible to fix them. Was it human nature… or was it her own? Ulquiorra wondered.

Orihime's hands were shaking as her eyes were frantically trying to figure out what happened.

"What the hell happened to you, Noitora?!" She screamed hysterically.

There were several long, deep, and critical gashes all along his body; and he was losing blood fast. His legs and arms were burned horribly and the remains of his white arrancar uniform were stained a deep red from soaking in his own blood. His face was a purplish color, and it looked like a cheekbone was completely shattered. His once lone eye was now entirely gone— leaving him blind to the world, as he lay there and bled to death.

Orihime felt like she was going to throw up at the most horrific, mangled body that her eyes have ever laid on. "Sōten Kisshun!" She screamed, activating her hair clips. "I reject!" She couldn't look at him, she _couldn't_.

A golden barrier covered the entire length of his body, as everything started to mold back into place. Particles and fragments of skin joined together like puzzle pieces under the semi-transparent barrier. Orihime didn't care what Noitora did to her before; he did _not_ deserve this. She knew Aizen had something to do with this— from the talk last night— and none of her friends would hurt a person to this extent, even if they were the enemy.

She felt a presence come up behind her. Orihime turned her head to see Ulquiorra, his expression blank.

"Why are you healing him?" Ulquiorra asked flatly, shrugging. "He got what he deserved. Those who go against Aizen-sama's rules are trash, and treated as such."

Orihime shook her head in denial, "That's wrong, a person should never be treated like this— it's disgusting."

"Well wasn't what Noitora did to you disgusting as well?" He raised an eyebrow, almost challengingly.

_Ulquiorra-san knows too… Damn Aizen._

"Did Noitora hurt me this much, Ulquiorra-san?!" She shot back— angry that he couldn't see the pain Noitora endured.

"Not physically, but surely mentally, Miss Inoue." He rested a pale finger on her forehead. "You've been paranoid and you've been having trouble sleeping… is he not the cause?" Ulquiorra withdrew his finger.

Orihime's eyebrows furrowed. "Who cares if I can't sleep, so what?" She replied back hotly— and that's when she suddenly remembered Gin's words.

"—_But Aizen tol' me to inform ya that after you dropped off the girl… you'd hav'ta do 'that' duty you were assigned earlier."_

Orihime's eyes narrowed, realization coming over. "You did this didn't you?" She asked quietly, then she looked up at him. "Aizen ordered you to do this?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra said indifferently, unmoved.

"He's you're ally! You should be friends with him, you should be looking out for him! I'm your enemy, why didn't you do this to _me_?" Her voice was nearly hysteric.

"It's simple." Ulquiorra looked into her eyes directly for a long moment. "It's because I was not ordered to."

Orihime let her head fall, not willing to look into his blank eyes. "I thought so." She couldn't blame Ulquiorra, either. He was doing was he was told and it's as simple as that. Aizen is his god, and Ulquiorra would rather die than disobey orders.

Ulquiorra was that kind of loyal minion. Orihime knew it.

They were silent for the remainder of Noitora's recovery. When the last blemish on Noitora's skin was healed, Orihime recalled her power and stood up— pleased with herself.

"Perfect!" She said happily, as a smile lit up her face.

Noitora looked like he was never even touched. Not a hair on his head was out of place, and his lone eye was fully healed in the socket. Orihime's power affected his arrancar uniform as well, because it was pure white again, and it wasn't even torn the slightest. Noitora just looked like he fell asleep in the middle of the hall, because he was breathing again— slowly and deeply.

Ulquiorra was appalled at her sudden change in demeanor, but chose not to show it in his face. Was she truly most happy when helping others? Ridiculous… and admirable.

Orihime's gray eyes shifted to him, "Are we going outside or what?" Her hands were clasped behind her back and she leaned forward a little.

Ulquiorra held his gaze on her for only a few more seconds before he turned around and continued down the empty hallway, "Hm." He grunted.

Orihime trotted after him, smile not fading.

"Hime… Why did you heal me?"

A raspy voice broke the silence of the halls, bouncing off the cold walls. Ulquiorra and Orihime both stopped in place, and turned their heads towards the source of the sound. Noitora was struggling to stand with his shaking knees, one hand leaning heavily on the wall.

"Noitora, you shouldn't be awake yet, let alone standing!" Orihime was completely astonished; a normal person wouldn't be ready to stand for a least a week, even with her treatment.

Noitora's lone eye was clouded with confusion and remorse. "Why?" He hissed pleadingly.

Orihime smiled kindly at him, her gray eyes bright with mirth. "Because I'm human."

Ulquiorra's large eyes closed with understanding, and then he turned away. "Come, Miss Inoue."

"I'm coming, I'm coming—" Orihime mumbled, as she turned around and resumed following him down the halls again.

Noitora gave into his shaking knees and leaned against the wall, as he put his head down. He felt sick, he felt disgusting.

The doors swung open with a whine, and then the warm wind blew past them. Orihime's eyes sparkled with enchantment, as she drank in the environment. Everything was still like a painting— the wind was blowing too softly to even nudge the sand off the ground. The never moving crescent moon, that would usually stare at her though the bars of her window, seemed larger as it showered the environment in its blue light.

Orihime breathed in and closed her eyes. It smelled like freedom. When she opened her eyes she found herself gazing at the endless stars above. The thousands luminous specks were bright and clear, and they were more beautiful than she has ever seen them.

She walked forward slowly; not taking her eyes off the hypnotizing night sky that stretched from horizon to horizon. She loved how the sand crunched under her feet, and how the wind played with her hair.

"It's so beautiful." She mumbled gently, as she laid down on her back and marveled the sky.

Ulquiorra slowly sat down next to her, joining her on the ground—but said nothing. He looked up too, wondering what was 'beautiful'.

Orihime managed to tear her eyes away from the sky, and she looked at the pale arrancar seated next to her.

She smiled, "Do you know of the constellations, Ulquiorra-san?"

Ulquiorra took his eyes off the sky and looked at her questionably, "What are those?" He asked slowly.

"They're the creatures in the stars that tell stories." She said with her eyes half lidded.

"Creatures— like hollows?"

"Not at all." She laughed lightly. "They're like dragons, centaurs, ancient serpents…" She trailed off.

Ulquiorra settled his gaze back on the sky.

"Like there." Orihime pointed to a group of stars, and Ulquiorra followed her index finger to the sky. "That's Draco, he was a _big_ dragon that guarded something called the Golden Fleece in the Garden of Ares. That's what Tatsuki-chan told me a long time ago."

"That's ridicuous." Ulquiorra mumbled.

"Oh! And there's Leo the lion!" Orihime's voice was excited. Ulquiorra looked up to where she was pointing. "He was slain by a son of Zeus named Hercules. It was said that Hercules couldn't pierce Leo's pelt because it was so strong, so Hercules had to strangle him."

Ulquiorra put his hands behind his head and listened intently, for once not minding her talking so much. They stayed like that for hours. Orihime told Ulquiorra of countless stories from Hydra to Virgo. Ulquiorra didn't even notice when she stopped, until she sighed and turned over. Her head moved to rest up against his side.

Ulquiorra turned to look at her, she was asleep—deeply so. _When had she fallen asleep? _Ulquiorra wondered. He also started to wonder what she was dreaming about, because she was mumbling things he couldn't identify.

The wind picked up as Ulquiorra sat up. He stood up and took Orihime with him, picking her up bridal style. The sand crunched under his feet as he started for the citadel doors.

Ulquiorra has felt more at ease than he could ever remember being. He didn't know if it was a good thing, but he wouldn't mind if Orihime told him of more constellations.

A/N: I love star gazing


	5. Chapter 5

Something seemed different, Ulquiorra could tell. It was something in the atmosphere… how it seemed eerily quiet. Orihime sighed, still sleeping. Ulquiorra adjusted his hold on her. One hand was supporting her upper back, and his other hand was under knees, holding her legs up. He was thankful that she weighed close to nothing, but then again it was ironic how she could eat her weight in food and not gain a pound.

Ulquiorra shook the train of thought from his mind, and focussed on the irregularity of the atmosphere. It was as if someone was trying really hard to conceal their reiatsu. Was it one of the intruders? Ulquiorra knew it had to be. It couldn't be a hollow, they give off a more evil reiatsu— and it was certainly not another arrancar, they wouldn't hide from an ally.

His eyes narrowed, and he cleared his throat. "Human," He started flatly, "If you were planning on surprising me, you have failed." Ulquiorra's voice rang out.

"…I suggest you show yourself, there's no point in hiding." He said. "If not, I will come after you with the full intent to kill."

Not a moment after the words left his mouth a figure stepped away from the wall they were previously hiding behind. He figure was wearing a kind of white rode with a cape. He had dark hair and he was wearing glasses.

"I'm not human," The figure growled. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I'm a Quincy."

Ulquiorra blinked slowly. "Quincy?" He said tonelessly. "The humans that recklessly pretended to be Shinigami, then got whipped out by the Shinigami themselves?"

He narrowed his eyes as a snarl formed over his face. "My name Ishida Uryū— I will defeat you and take Orihime back home."

"Defeat me? If I didn't find you so pitiful, I might have laughed." Ulquiorra said coldly.

Ishida's eyes were trained on Orihime determinedly. He didn't know why she was wearing arrancar attire, but it was making him angry. He also wanted to know why she was unconscious, but other than that she didn't look like she was injured in anyway. Thank god.

"It looks like Inoue's been treated like dirt, as expected." Ishida snarled.

"Hm. Please specify what you consider 'dirt', Quincy."

"She's unconscious, you bastard. And you made her wear that crap." Ishida indicted the uniform she was wearing.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow challengingly. "I think the attire suits her quite well." Then Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "Unconscious? You think she's unconscious?" He's voice was dangerously low. "What if I told she fell asleep on her own, out of her sheer comfort and trust in me."

"You're lying." Ishida bit out.

Ulquiorra looked at him provokingly, then gently shook Orihime, "Miss Inoue, please wake up." Orihime hummed in annoyance. "We have company."

Orihime felt so warm and comfortable. She was dreaming about floating above the earth with the clouds. It was one of the most relaxing dreams she's ever had. Orihime was drifting above a beach, she could smell the sea salt and hear the ocean lapping in her ears— and the sun that she longed for, showered her in its welcoming heat. Dozens of seagulls squawked and flew past her, one even waved to her. She sighed and decided that she never wanted to leave. That's when she heard someone call out to her.

'_Miss Inoue.'_

To her annoyance the dream melted away before her eyes. All she could see was black, so she slowly opened her eyelids. She tried to blink the grogginess from her eyes, as a yawn left her lips.

"Ulquiorra-san?" She said still half asleep. "What's going on?" Her clouded eyes scanned the perimeter. When she caught sight of Ishida, her eyes widened to saucers and her grogginess automatically washed away.

"Ishida-kun!" She called with excitement, a wide smile etching across her face. Then she started struggling to get out of Ulquiorra's arms. "Ulquiorra! Put me _down_!" Her voice was frustrated. Ulquiorra only held on tighter.

"Miss Inoue, if you don't stop struggling, I _will_ kill him."

Orihime instantly stilled, fully believing Ulquiorra's words.

"Don't you worry Orihime! I'll get you out of here!" Ishida called out. "Don't listen to him."

"Ishida-kun, you don't understand—!"

"I do Orihime, he's filth! His nothing but a hollow in Shinigami form! I can fight him!" Ishida's voice was determined and deadly.

Orihime bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She felt slightly offended at Ishida's words. Ulquiorra was not a certainly _not_ a hollow. He was way more human than hollow. Sure— he was an arrancar, but that didn't mean he was a monster. Kurosaki-kun was a Vizard, but that didn't make him any less human. She looked down, at loss of words.

"Miss Inoue is right," Ulquiorra's voice broke the silence. Orihime looked up at him. "You don't understand, Quincy. How could one expect you to? Have you ever been in battle with a real Espada?"

Ishida's eyes hardened. "Well I'm about to."

Ulquiorra sighed. "No choice then. I'm Ulquiorra, Espada numero—"

"No! Ulquiorra-san don't!" Orihime pleaded, "Please don't hurt him!" Her struggles renewed.

Ulquiorra looked down at her, his calm viridian eyes unreadable. Orihime gazed back up at him, stubbornly not backing down. Ishida watched stunned as Ulquiorra sighed and looked away. He took a step back. Orihime eyes closed with a smile.

"So what? You're backing down?" Ishida's eyes flashed angrily. "Coward." He spat.

"Think what you wish," Ulquiorra dismissed. "But the fact stands that I can't endanger Miss Inoue's life with our battle."

"I can take care of myself!" Orihime piped in obviously offended. Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes at her.

Suddenly, several Hollow roars erupted from just down the halls. Orihime jumped, and both Ulquiorra and Ishida looked to the direction of the sounds.

"It looks like you have company, Quincy." Ulquiorra said tonelessly. "But the next time I come across you in this castle, I will kill you. It's a promise."

Before Ishida could comment back, Ulquiorra disappeared with Orihime in his arms. He didn't know what level of flash steps Ulquiorra used but he knew he could never catch up to him. He cursed and took out his Quincy bow.

"I'll save you Orihime, if it's the last think I do!" Ishida called out after them hoping, somehow she heard him.

Orihime watched with her eyes half-lidded, as the world blurred into one collage of colors. It was making her dizzy. Things passed by so fast that you couldn't even identify what they were. Orihime clasped onto Ulquiorra's shirt for dear life.

"Ulquiorra-san, slow down… I think I'm going to throw up."

Ulquiorra halted his steps suddenly—too suddenly for Orihime, and put her down. Orihime grasped her head, trying to get it to stop spinning. It felt weird to be standing on two feet again. Orihime felt Ulquiorra's hands steady her shoulders, then let go.

"Are you alright now?" He asked tonelessly— sounding more bored than concerned.

"Aha." Orihime shook her head. "I'll be fine… just— at _least_ warn me next time."

Ulquiorra grunted, and put his hands in his pockets. "Aizen-sama is calling for a meeting." Ulquiorra said straight to the point.

Orihime sighed. "Wonderful, so I'm going to have to sit in my cell for the next five hours, right?" Her shoulders slumped.

"No." Ulquiorra mumbled. Orihime looked at him questionably. "You will attend this meeting as well."

Her eyebrows furrowed, confusion coming over her. "But why? That doesn't make any sense."

Ulquiorra shifted his weight onto his other foot. "You're dressed like an arrancar, Miss Inoue, you might as well be treated like one. That's what Aizen-sama believes."

Orihime felt both relieved and worried. She felt relieved that she didn't have to go sit in her room and rot, but worried about something else.

…She's dressed like an arrancar— and she's going to be treated like one too. But she's not physically an arrancar, and she's _not_ one at heart. Was Aizen going to change that too?

She started to wring her hands.

Ulquiorra noticed her distress instantly. She was so easy to read. Her face gave away her emotions just as much as Grimmjow.

"Stop worrying about nonsense, and let's go." Ulquiorra said suddenly, giving her a restless look. "Follow me."

Orihime sighed, then nodded. How did he always know what she was thinking? She clasped her hands behind her back and padded after him. He was probably just good at reading people, she concluded.

When they reached the large white doors, Ulquiorra turned his head to look at her. Orihime was currently marveling the overall hugeness of the doors. She knew that they _had_ to be big if arrancar like Yami were going to be walking in and out of them.

"Miss Inoue." Ulquiorra said. Orihime's eyes shifted off the door and to the pale Espada's eyes. "Try to be cautions with what you say in front of Aizen-sama— it'd be a good idea to not talk at all if possible."

Orihime's doe eyes widened with worry. "Why?"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "Things tend to backfire. You'll do well to remember that." He mumbled, while swinging the doors open.

"Welcome, Ulquiorra, Orihime." Aizen's level voice called out as they entered the room. All the eyes of the Espada were on them. Some were angry, some were bored, and some were fascinated. Orihime became uncomfortable when she spotted Gin grinning at her from across his seat at the table.

"I presume you didn't have any trouble getting here?" Aizen asked with his cheek resting in the palm of his hand.

Ulquiorra and Orihime both took a seat at the table. Orihime felt herself starting to turn red— it seems as if the most of the arrancar didn't have any problem with openly staring at her. Noitora was giving her guilty looks, Grimmjow was giving her an amused one, Yami was giving her a look that told her he wanted rip her limbs off and watch her squirm— and Gin was just creepily grinning at her.

Does he ever stop with that face? She briefly wondered if he sleeps with his grin and slanted eyes. Shivers ran up her spine. She just wanted to close her eyes and pretend they weren't there.

Ulquiorra cleared his throat, causing everyone to turn their attention to him. "We didn't have much trouble, Aizen-sama. Just one of the intruders, and few hollows."

Aizen rose an eyebrow. "Oh? Do explain, Ulquiorra."

"Ishida Uryū, survivor of the Quincy." Ulquiorra reported. "We ran into him— unfortunately, I wasn't able to dispose of him because it would have been completely irrational for myself to put Miss Inoue in danger. He seemed rather weak from my observations."

Aizen nodded and leaned back in his chair, "Just remember not to underestimate them, Ulquiorra. Earlier we had a problem with that."

"Problem?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes. It seems as though our Novena Espada, Arroniro Arurueri, has been killed by one of the Intruders."

Grimmjow jumped up from his seat. "That idiot!" He roared, slamming his fist on the table. Orihime jumped, startled.

Aizen gave Grimmjow a disapproving look. "Please take your seat, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow sat down slowly; his face still contorted in anger and confusion. All of the other Espada looked shocked.

"When did this happen?" Zaera-Polo, a pink haired scientist asked. He looked more interested than concerned.

"About an hour ago— and the intruder was not found."

Grimmjow looked like he wanted to pop out of his seat again, but he remained still— gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

When Aizen looked at Orihime she tensed immediately. "Inoue Orihime," He started, smiling. "How would you like to take his place?"

"Excuse me?" She squeaked, not liking being in the spotlight at all.

Aizen regarded her with a cool gaze. "How would you, Inoue Orihime, like to take the place of Novena Espada?" He repeated patiently.

Her eyes widened, and she felt panic grip at her heart. She didn't want to be an Espada; she wasn't even an arrancar! She wasn't on their side. Up until now she was placed in a cell— a _cell, _andshe had been kidnapped. Aizen knew that she was still human, and that she couldn't fight to save her own life. Why would he ask her something so senseless and irrational? Orihime was speechless as Aizen looked at her expectantly.

"Aizen-sama, you do realize that she's only a human?" Ulquiorra piped in.

Aizen grinned wolfishly. "What a pity that is." His eyes narrowed predatorily. Orihime could hear her pulse pounding in her ears.

The madness in Aizen's eyes was dancing under a shield of tranquil. He always seemed calm, polite, and patient— but Orihime could see it, she could see the insanity. It was there, tucked deep inside his halcyon hazel eyes. It was always there, waiting to be fed like a flame— feed it, and it would grow larger.

Orihime couldn't shake the feeling that this was all a game to him.

"But her power 'violates the realm of gods,' right Aizen-sama?" Noitora reasoned frankly, seemingly thinking the idea over himself.

"Correct, Noitora." He folded his hands as he kept his eyes trained on Orihime's. "We can't have a woman of such power against us."

Orihime couldn't seem to take her eyes off Aizen's, as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"So how about it Orihime? Would you like to become one of us?" Aizen questioned with amusement. Orihime wondered if he enjoyed making her uncomfortable.

From the corner of her eye she saw Ulquiorra's haunting green orbs staring into hers, waiting for her answer.

She swallowed, "I— I won't." Defiance was hardening in her eyes.

Ulquiorra's eyes closed.

Aizen rose an eyebrow, "How misfortunate for us, Miss Inoue,"

Orihime's eyes narrowed but she remained silent. "Perhaps you'll reconsider one day." Aizen grinned sadistically, and got out of his chair. He abruptly left the room with Gin and Tousen in tow.

Orihime sighed; feeling a weight lift from her shoulders as both Aizen a Gin left the room. Soon enough, most of the Espada shuffled out as well.

Ulquiorra stood up. "I'm returning you to your room, Miss Inoue." He said frankly. "Come."

Orihime obeyed without protest, and without a word— consumed in her thoughts.

When the white door of her cell opened with a long creak, Orihime padded in, and collapsed onto her bed with an exasperated sigh. The bed was cool and was soft against her skin.

"I can't believe Aizen would ask me something like that." Orihime said, muffled by her pillow.

"Regardless, you should realize that this is nothing more than a game to him." Ulquiorra muttered indifferently, as he closed the door.

"I noticed." She sighed as she rolled over to her side and looked at Ulquiorra lazily. "Novena Espada…huh?"

Ulquiorra looked at her blankly.

"Do you think I'd fit well for the position, Ulquiorra-san?" She looked amused.

Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets out of sheer habit. "Are you rethinking the matter over, Miss Inoue?"

"No I just want to know what you think."

Ulquiorra stilled. He wanted to know why she cared what he thought. "…Well— if you were to harness your power, and become stronger on the offensive side… perhaps. But the problem stands not on how you fight, but on what you are. You're human Miss Inoue."

"I know— I know." Orihime laughed half-heartily. "I'd like to stay one too."

Ulquiorra furrowed his brow slightly, and leaned lazily against the door. "Why is that?"

Orihime smiled, "Because I like going to school, and I love my friends. …I love the beauty of the human world, and all the different people I have yet to meet. I guess you could say it's kind of like heaven there compared to here. Practically all the people are ignorant to the Shinigami and the hollows."

"And that's a good thing?" Ulquiorra asked, closing his eyes.

"I guess you could say, 'Ignorance is Bliss'." She laughed.

"Do you miss it? Your world?" His calm voice was devoid of emotion.

"Of coarse I do! Who wouldn't?" She put her hands behind her head. "If I did ever get back to the human world, I'd want you to come too, Ulquiorra-san."

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and gave her a quizzical look.

"Don't give me that look, Ulquiorra-san." She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious."

"And what reasons could you possibly have?"

"Well for one, I'd want to cook for you— tons and tons of dishes all for you!" She paused, seemingly thinking something over. "Actually, I might have a little too."

Ulquiorra was about to open his mouth, but Orihime cut in again.

"—And I'd take you to meet Tatsuki-chan, she'd like you, I know she would." She smiled, picturing everything in her mind. "Then, later I'd take you on top of my roof— and we'd star gaze all night…"

Ulquiorra watched as her eyes widened with excitement. "We could even make up our own stories, Ulquiorra-san, just for us." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Wouldn't that be wonderful, Ulquiorra-san?"

Her words still echoed clearly in his head as he exited her room. The lonely, lifeless halls welcomed him, as her soft voice taunted him with the same question.

…_Wouldn't that be wonderful, Ulquiorra-san?_


End file.
